1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to data communication and, more particularly, to a failover scheme with service-based segregation.
2. Description of Related Art
Fault-tolerance is a property of a system in which the system continues to operate properly in the event of failure of some of its parts. Duplication can provide fault-tolerance by, for example, providing multiple identical instances of the same system component and switching to one of the remaining instances in case of a failure.
One existing fault-tolerant system includes a master device and a standby device. The master device provides all of the services for the fault-tolerant system. If the master fails, then the standby becomes the master and, thereafter, provides all of the services for the fault-tolerant system. The switchover from the failed master to the standby causes some disruption in all of the provided services.